Conséquences
by lyl
Summary: Et si leur altercation provoquait des changements sur Atlantis ? Shweir


**Conséquences**

Auteur : lilou

Genre : Shep/Weir

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

NA : C'est ma première fic alors je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions !

Résumé : Après l'épisode « Virus ». Et si leur altercation changeait la vie sur Atlantis ?

John, Beckett et McKay sortirent du bureau d'Elizabeth. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées. L'arrivée de Rodney et Carson avait empêché John de répondre à sa question. Elle se demandait si il avait vraiment confiance en elle.

Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle pour voir si tout allait bien.

Cela faisait de nombreux jours qu'Elizabeth avait remarqué que tous les regards se tournaient à son arrivée. Elle avait même entendu des scientifiques dirent qu'elle était incompétente à diriger l'expédition. Malgré elle, cela l'avait touchée au pus profond d'elle-même. Elle savait que l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec le Major avait été entendue par de nombreuses personnes.

Le soir dans son lit, elle prit une décision qui lui coûtait mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Le lendemain elle fit convoquer le Major dans son bureau. Personne ne sut les paroles qui furent échangées mais la discussion fut ponctuée d'éclats de voix. Quelques minutes après que John soit sortit du bureau furieux, la voix d'Elizabeth résonna dans la cité.

E : Je vous demande à tous votre attention. A partir de maintenant, la direction de l'expédition Atlantis ne sera plus assurée par moi. La nouvelle personne à qui vous devrez vous adressez à partir de maintenant est le Major Sheppard. Merci à tous.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de tous les côtés. McKay qui travaillait avec d'autres scientifiques ne comprenait pas. Il quitta le labo et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Il frappa au bureau d'Elizabeth. Elle rangeait ses affaires dans des cartons.

R : Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

E : Rodney…

R : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous avez aussi bien que moi que si vous le faites nous courrons à notre perte ! Il ne sera pas capable de diriger l'expédition !

E : Rodney ma décision est prise et je n'y reviendrai pas. Je suis sûr qu'il se débrouillera très bien.

Rodney avait entendu le ton amer avec lequel elle parlait.

R : (doucement) Pourquoi Elizabeth ?

E : Vous savez très bien pourquoi.

Oui il le savait mais il voulait qu'elle le dise.

E : L'altercation que j'ai eue avec le Major Sheppard a eu plus de répercussions que je ne le pensais.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

E : Rodney…beaucoup de personnes me considèrent incompétente à diriger l'expédition. Je préfère qu'elle soit dirigée par quelqu'un en qui elles ont confiance.

R : Vous n'êtes pas incompétente Elizabeth vous le savez très bien.

E : (soupirant) Peut-être mais beaucoup le pense.

Rodney savait que c'était trop tard…elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

R : Qu'allez-vous faire ?

E : Je vais rester en tant que négociatrice.

Il eut soudain une idée :

R : Comme vous n'allez pas être toujours sur des négociations, accepteriez-vous de m'aider ?

E : Rodney je ne suis pas une scientifique !

R : Je sais mais vous pourrez aider à différents travaux.

Elle le regarda :

E : J'accepte.

Il lui sourit et sortit. Il croisa le Major. Il ne leva même pas le regard, trop en colère contre lui. John le vit et soupira. La vie sur Atlantis prenait un tournant qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Quelques semaines plus tard

La vie avait repris son cours. John ne partait plus en mission en raison de ses responsabilités. Il en voulait à Elizabeth car elle le privait de cela mais il s'en voulait également à lui-même. S'il ne s'était pas opposé aux ordres d'Elizabeth, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

De son côté, Elizabeth était dans le même état. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette manière mais elle en voulait aussi à John de lui avoir désobéie. Elle travaillait avec McKay quand elle ne partait pas en mission pour mener des négociations. Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui. Des sentiments étaient nés entre eux. Pas des sentiments amoureux mais fraternels. Il avait un humour spécial mais elle aimait être avec lui. Il ne la jugeai pas et ils avaient renforcé l'amitié qui était apparue entre eux.

Elizabeth s'entendait toujours très bien avec Teyla et Ford. Mais aussi avec beaucoup d'autres personnes. Seuls quelques scientifiques ne l'acceptaient toujours pas. En revanche, elle ne parlait pas à John. Il l'évitait et ne lui parlait que lorsqu'elle devait partir en mission.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait partir en mission avec Teyla pour mener les négociations avec un peuple qui pourrait leur fournir de la nourriture. Elle croisa John. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et s'évitèrent aussitôt. Elle partit vers la porte en compagnie de Teyla. Il ne dit rien ce qui surprit bon nombre de personnes dans la salle. En effet, à chaque départ de mission il faisait toujours des recommandations. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elles traversèrent la porte.

De l'autre côté, les négociations étaient plutôt bien parties. Elizabeth avait réussi à convaincre le dirigeant de ce peuple, Astrio, de partager une partie de leur récolte avec les Atlantes et en contrepartie elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que peu de chose leur soit données.

A : Bien nous sommes donc d'accord.

E : Oui mais il faut que nous allions en parler avec nos supérieurs.

A : Bien mais je souhaiterai que Teyla Emmagan reste ici pour prouver votre bonne foi.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Teyla. Celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle acceptait. Elizabeth fit face à Astrio :

E : Bien mais ce sera moi qui resterait ici.

Teyla regarda Elizabeth avec étonnement.

E : Puis-je m'entretenir avec elle quelques minutes avant qu'elle parte ?

A : Oui bien sûr.

Elles sortirent de la maison et se mirent un peu à l'écart.

T : Docteur, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir rester ?

E : Oui je préfère. Et puis il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui parliez au Major.

Teyla la regarda et vit de la tristesse.

E : Allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

T : Bien à tout à l'heure.

Après avoir perdu Teyla du regard, Elizabeth se retourna. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que si elle avait demandé à Teyla de partir c'est parce qu'elle était inquiète. Ce peuple paraissait beaucoup trop coopératif et ce qui la surprit le plus fut de n'avoir vu aucune femme jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle partit à la recherche de Astrio. Ne le trouvant pas, elle demanda à un des hommes du village.

E : Excusez-moi…sauriez-vous où se trouve Astrio ?

L'homme la frappa au visage.

E : Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

H : Tais-toi femme !

E : Quoi ! Vous…

Il la frappa de nouveau au visage.

H : Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu veux voir Astrio et bien je vais t'y emmener !

Il l'emmena jusque vers une maison.

H : Monseigneur, cette femme a osé parler en ma présence et qui plus est de vous ! Elle doit être punie !

A : Laissez-nous.

L'homme sortit.

E : Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

A : Je ne pensais pas que vous le découvririez si vite.

E : Découvrir quoi ?

Elizabeth voyait bien que à chacune de ses interventions il tiquait. Elle l'avait remarqué en arrivant mais n'avait rien dit, pensant que c'était son imagination.

A : Ici, les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à parler en la présence d'un homme.

E : Ce sont vos esclaves ?

A : En quelque sorte.

E : (en colère) En quelque sorte ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

A : Non. Je voulais éviter cela mais comme il s'agit d'un villageois, la rumeur va s'être répandue, je ne peux donc pas risquer de mettre en péril notre gouvernement. Vous devez être punie.

Elizabeth le regarda avec de la peur dans les yeux.

Sur Atlantis

Teyla venait de rentrer. Elle parlait avec John.

J : Donc les négociations sont terminées ?

T : Oui

J : Pourquoi le Docteur Weir n'est pas avec vous.

Teyla avait remarqué l'amertume avec laquelle il faisait référence à Elizabeth.

T : Elle est restée en gage de notre bonne foi

J : (s'énervant) C'était encore une de ses idées ?

T : (surprise) Non ils l'exigeaient.

J : (se calmant) Bien vous avez mon accord.

Alors qu'ils retournaient tous les deux vers la salle de contrôle.

H : Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée

J : Un code ?

H : Non mais nous recevons un message par radio.

A : Ici Astrio, les négociations avec votre peuple sont interrompues.

J : Pour quelles raisons ?

A : Votre négociatrice n'a pas respecté l'une de nos règles

J : Expliquez-vous ! S'il le faut nous enverrons quelqu'un d'autre de plus compétent.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Des regards noirs.

A : Peut-être que la négociation pourra reprendre alors mais en attendant elle sera punie

J : (surpris) Punie ?

A : Oui

J : Mais…

A : Je suis désolé Major mais les négociations ne peuvent continuer si elle n'a pas été punie. Au revoir Major Sheppard.

La porte se referma. John se tourna vers Teyla.

J : Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Si elle avait respectée ces règles on en serait pas là !

T : (en colère) Major ! Astrio ne nous a parlé d'aucunes règles ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir et elle n'a pas été incompétente !

Elle partit. John réalisa alors ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas en être arrivé là.

Teyla était parti à la recherche de McKay. Elle le trouva dans son labo

T : Docteur il faut que vous veniez.

R : Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?

Elle lui expliqua ce qui se passait. Il partit en furie vers la salle de commandes. Teyla soupira : heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas avoué tout ce que John avait dit. Elle partit à la recherche de Aiden.

McKay arriva très énervé dans le bureau.

R : Vous attendez quoi ?

J : Pardon ?

R : Pourquoi n'envoyez vous pas une équipe ?

John ne lui répondit pas et resta surpris de sa remarque.

R : Bien comme vous voulez je vais me préparer.

Il sortit. John reçut la vérité en plein visage : son jugement s'était obscurci, il ne se contrôlait plus, il n'avait plus de pensées cohérentes. Sa relation avec Elizabeth était la cause de tout ça et tout était de sa faute. Il se leva en courant.

Teyla, Rodney, Aiden et quelques soldats étaient devant la porte près à partir. Ils allaient traversés lorsque :

J : Attendez ! Je viens avec vous.

R : Je ne crois pas que…

J : McKay je ne vous demande pas votre avis je viens avec vous un point c'est tout.

Rodney le regarda traversé et sourit : John était de retour parmi eux.

Sur la planète

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth avait été attaché au milieu de la place du village à un poteau après avoir été battue en public. Elle était en plein soleil. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, elle le sentait. Elle ne voulait plus lutter, trop de choses la faisait souffrir. Elle avait bien entendue ce que le Major avait dit. Il la trouvait incompétente comme beaucoup d'autres mais que ça vienne de lui…ça lui déchirait le cœur. Elle avait bien essayé de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait mais c'était trop fort aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments.

Astrio se présenta devant elle :

A : Je suis désolé de devoir vous faire subir ceci mais j'y suis obligé.

E : Obligé ?

A : Vous savez pourquoi.

E : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Me tuer ? Si c'est ça faites le tout de suite.

A : Non je ne veux pas vous tuer mais vous devez souffrir pour montrer l'exemple.

E : (à elle-même) Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous y arrivez…

Il partit.

Dans une forêt qui surplombe le village

John l'avait repérée. Il ne la quittai pas des yeux.

R : John nous devrions y aller.

J : Non McKay

R : Pourquoi ? Elle…

J : J'ai autant envie que vous de la sortir de là mais nous devons attendre la nuit. Le village sera désert, nous pourrons la récupérer plus facilement.

Il ordonna aux soldats présents d'aller se poster un peu plus loin. Teyla, Rodney et Aiden restèrent avec lui.

Rodney ne contesta pas son plan sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen de la sauver.

Alors que la nuit allait tomber, ils virent arriver un homme près d'elle.

T : C'est Astrio

Puis tout un groupe de villageois entoura l'estrade où elle se trouvait.

Ils ne purent rien comprendre des paroles d'Astrio mais ce qui suivit les choqua. Astrio ordonna à un homme de la descendre. Elizabeth s'écroula sur le sol, épuisée.

L'homme donna alors à Astrio un fouet. Celui-ci se tourna vers un point qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Elizabeth le vit la désigner aux femmes qui se trouvaient plus loin.

Elle ressentit tout à coup un violent coup dans le dos. Elle hurla de douleur.

John frissonna à ce cri. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Mais alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, Astrio ne lui donna pas d'autres coups. Mais il se doutait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Tout à coup un mouvement vint de la foule.

Astrio s'approcha d'Elizabeth. Il ordonna qu'on la rattache au poteau. La foule des hommes lui demandait de la dévêtir pour l'humilier. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Tout en la regardant, il déchira son tee-shirt laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge. Il lut dans le regard de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui la peur qu'il rencontrait à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Mais, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, cette peur le toucha plus qu'il ne pensait. Il se tourna vers la foule d'hommes :

A : Mes amis ! Nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir ! Gardons en un peu pour demain !

Il lui fit face alors que la foule s'éloignait.

A : Considérez cela comme un cadeau mais demain je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous.

John avait serré les poings en le voyant s'approcher. Il voulut intervenir mais Teyla le retint en lui montrant la foule qui partait ainsi que Astrio. Il soupira et depuis ne la quitta plus des yeux une seule seconde. Ils comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait, eux aussi auraient voulu intervenir mais ils ne pouvaient pas…pas maintenant.

La nuit tomba. John et ses trois compagnons descendirent dans le village. Il y régnait un calme absolu.

J : Bien je vais aller la chercher avec McKay, vous deux restez ici et surveillez.

Il ordonna aux tireurs placés autour du village de se tenir sur leur garde.

Lui et McKay se dirigèrent vers l'estrade. Ils montèrent doucement et s'approchèrent d'Elizabeth. John ordonna à Rodney d'aller voir comment elle allait.

R : (doucement) Elizabeth, c'est moi Rodney, vous m'entendez ?

E : (d'une voix faible) ça y est je délire !

R : Non Elizabeth c'est bien moi. Nous allons vous sortir de là.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le découvrit devant elle. Elle voulut lui sourire mais il se transforma vite en grimace. McKay la détacha avec précaution. John qui s'était approché la prit dans ses bras en essayant de faire attention et la couvrit avec sa veste. Il ne lui dit rien.

Elizabeth avait senti deux bras puissants l'entourer. Ce doutant que McKay n'était pas assez musclé pour la porter, elle ouvrit les yeux voulant voir cet homme. Elle fut surprise de voir John mais ne fit aucun commentaire, de toute façon elle n'en avait pas la force.

J : Partons avant qu'ils découvrent notre présence.

Ils s'éclipsèrent très rapidement et rejoignirent la porte.

John l'avait porté durant tout le trajet, n'acceptant pas d'être relayé.

Une équipe médicale les attendait de l'autre côté. Beckett l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur son état de santé.

John partit. Il prit une douche et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Beckett lui interdit de la voir et ne dit rien sur son état de santé. John sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon où il avait tant de fois discuté avec elle.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et il revit les dernières semaines défiler dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Tout ça était de sa faute et s'il n'avait désobéi à son ordre, elle ne serait peut-être pas sur un lit de l'infirmerie en ce moment.

Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui mais ne dit rien.

R : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ça se passerait mal.

J : Tout est de ma faute Rodney

R : Elle va s'en sortir c'est le principal.

J : Peut-être, mais ce qu'elle a enduré va la changer. La torture change quelqu'un vous savez…je sais de quoi je parle. Elle m'en voudra toute sa vie et je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Rodney se rendit alors compte d'une chose.

R : Vous tenez à elle n'est-ce pas.

J : Bien sûr, comme vous. Je sais que vous vous êtes rapprochés.

R : Non vous savez très bien de quoi je parle John.

John se retourna et le regarda. Il ne dit rien et réfléchi à ce que venait de dire McKay. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Rodney n'était plus là.

Beckett leur expliqua qu'elle avait de nombreux bleus et ecchymoses et qu'elle était déshydratée mais qu'elle était sortit d'affaire.

Les jours suivants, Elizabeth vit défiler de nombreuses personnes à son chevet malgré les accès de colère de Beckett. Mais une personne ne vint pas la voir. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. En fait John venait la voir quand elle dormait. Dès qu'il savait qu'elle avait reçu un sédatif, il s'éclipsait et ne revenait que quelques heures plus tard.

Rodney avait bien vu son manège, c'est pourquoi il en parla à Elizabeth alors que l'occasion se présentait.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et un voile de tristesse les recouvrait.

R : Il est venu.

E : Pardon ?

R : Il vient vous voir quand vous dormez.

Il la laissa avec ses pensées.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait devait avoir lieu. Un débriefing de la mission était prévu dans une heure et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être confronté à lui. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Mais elle ne put y échapper.

J : Bien nous pouvons commencer. Docteur, j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez.

McKay lui envoya un regard noir pour son manque de tact mais John n'y fit pas attention et garda les yeux sur Elizabeth.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux, sachant son regard sur elle, et commenca son récit. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils considéraient les femmes comme des esclaves, son altercation avec un villageois et les conséquences. Lorsqu'elle parla de l'épisode où il avait déchiré son tee-shirt, John serra les poings tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigtes étaient blanches.

Elle stoppa son récit. Personne ne parla du comportement du Major et le briefing prit fin. Tous partirent. Il resta seul dans la salle. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était lui parler, arranger les choses avec elle.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il se dirigea vers un balcon et il la vit. Il pensa d'abord à faire demi-tour mais finalement se décida à lui parler.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit John. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Elle lut beaucoup de culpabilité dans son regard mais aussi un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Elle lui tourna le dos et fit face à l'océan. Le silence régnait quand :

J : (en murmurant) Je suis tellement désolé.

Elle l'avait entendu, elle savait qu'il était sincère.

E : Vous m'avez blessée John, plus que je ne croyais.

J : Je voudrais revenir en arrière et changer le passé, ne pas vous blesser et vous évitez ce que vous avez subi.

E : On ne peut pas changer le passé John. Mon incompétence est la seule raison de ce qui m'est arrivé.

J : Vous…vous étiez là ?

E : Oui

J : Je m'en veux, je ne savait plus quoi faire, je vous en voulais de m'avoir laisser cette tâche.

E : Et moi je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait… (Se retournant)… on ne peut pas revenir en arrière John mais nous sommes seul maître de notre avenir et je souhaite que les choses aillent mieux entre nous.

Il la regarda plein d'espoir. Elle lui pardonnait ses erreurs.

E : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Quand j'étais dans vos bras, j'aurais voulu avoir la force de vous dire merci.

Il se rapprocha d'elle

J : Et moi j'aurais voulu vous dire pardon…

Il leva une main vers elle et suspendit son geste…mais elle prit sa main et l'approcha de son visage. Alors, il l'amena contre lui et la serra dans ses bras doucement, de peur de lui faire mal. Elle se laissa faire, heureuse d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. Il effleurait son dos de sa main. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'écarta de lui mais resta très proche. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Son baiser était doux, tendre et plein d'amour. Il s'écarta et ils se sourirent. C'est elle qui prit l'initiative du deuxième baiser qui se fit plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, collant leurs fronts. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Elle l'emmena vers ses quartiers où ils firent l'amour toute la nuit certains que le matin apporterait un jour nouveau et que tout s'arrangerait.


End file.
